


The Soundtech And The Bands

by cuddlepuss



Category: Fall Out Boy, Joseph Trohman, Pete Wentz - Fandom, andy hurley - Fandom, bob bryar - Fandom, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: Bands, Gen, Soundtech, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob is being abused by the lead singer of the band he's working as sound tech for. He can't leave fast enough when a call comes in asking for him to work with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soundtech And The Bands

**Author's Note:**

> Piece of angsty fluff I wrote after I found that Patrick and Bob had flatted together one summer.

_”Oi, Bryar, get your overweight arse over here!_ Another charming command from the scapegrace leader of the band he was currently working for had Bob rolling his eyes before doing as told. _”Yes, my master. What is thy bidding, oh great one?_ Bob dead panned when he got there. The rest of the band, decent enough sorts, laughed hysterically at his sally, while the bandleader, with an ‘are you serious or just fucking about’ look, said irritably _”Can the jokes fatty, and do your fucking job. None of the mics are working, and I can’t see any of the speakers._

_Taking the proffered mic, Bob flicked a small switch on the side of it, then blew across the top, producing an ear splitting screech from just behind them. Handing the now switched on mic back, he gently turned the leader around to face the two eight foot by four foot square speakers he was standing before. Standing with his hands clasped behind him, he awaited the next rudely phrased command, but he’d have a while to wait, because just then the bandleaders mobile went off, and, thrusting the mic back into Bob’s hands, he stomped off, probably to complain to whoever had rung him._

_When he came back, fifteen minutes later, he was smirking gleefully. _”Bryar, pack your bags. There’s a car coming for you, seems like there’s someone that actually WANTS you!”_ Bob, heartened to be getting away from the insult king, raced through his packing as fast as he could get his things into his bags, and, with a swift, if sincere goodbye to MOST of the band, he was ready and waiting half an hour later when a car arrived with a familiar logo on it. The car pulled up, and the driver hopped out, before popping the lid of the trunk and helping Bob stow his bags inside, then they got in and drove off._

_Grinning all over his face, Bob now knew who he’d be working for, and it wasn’t the current driver, though he was part of the band. Talking animatedly, Bob was so intent on catching up with them, that he didn’t realise they’d arrived until his door was thrown open, and his name called. Swivelling his neck around, he said _”Patrick!”__

_Scrambling out of the car, the two embraced like brothers, before, taking a step back and look Patrick over, stunned at what he saw. _”Man, you look so good! Like, wow, I could almost snog you myself, but that’d be too weird. What have you done to yourself? You look fantastic! I’m surprised you don’t need bodyguards everywhere you go, just to keep you safe from obsessive fans.”__

_Patrick, grinning self-consciously, said _“Nah, if anyone gets too bad, Pete and I throw a few hugs and cuddles on the old ‘Peterick’ fire. That soon settles it down.”_ Bob jumped and put a hand to his chest in shock as a deep, well remembered voice spoke from directly behind him. _”Someone taking my name in vain? Hi Bob, you’ve not changed a bit. How you doing?”__

_Spinning around, Bob smiled as he looked at his other old friend. _”Well, I can’t say the same for you. What the fuck have you done to your hair NOW?”_ Pete grinned good naturedly, and, snitching Bob’s second bag, Patrick having the first, they lead Bob to the bus to get settled. _”Pete, a word please.”_ Patrick said, and Pete, nodding, followed him to the front of the bus. _”Pete, you wouldn’t believe the vile things the low life leader of the band he’s been working for had to say about him. He actually thought I was joking when I asked if he could come to us. I hate to say it, but I think Bob’s been verbally abused at the very least.”_ Pete, his hands fisting, and a look of fury on his face, nodded grimly, familiar with the abuse ‘lesser’ workers often had to take from band members. Striding back to Bob, Pete was digesting what Patrick had told him, while Patrick went off to talk to Andy and Joseph._

__”Pete, how did you and Patrick change yourselves so much? You both look amazing, leaner and fitter than I’ve ever seen either of you, and younger too. How’d you do it?”_ Pete, grinning, said _”It was a decided benefit being off tour for a while. We could, individually, sit down and take a good look at ourselves, at what we liked and didn’t. Then we set out to change what we didn’t like. Changing our eating and exercise patterns helped, and going to barbers that actually know what they’re doing, not just ones with attractive assistants helped. It was hard, but, well, you can see the results.” Bob nodded, lost in thought.__

__Pete, feeling he’d an idea what was on Bob’s mind, added _”Of course, getting together to do the work made it easier. With on the spot support, backsliding was almost nil, and exercise is always more fun with company.”_ Bob nodded again, and risked another question. _”Do you think I could join you?”_ The answer, coming quadrophonically, as Patrick came in with Joseph and Andy, was a resounding YES!_ _


End file.
